Tutu's and Tweed are Cool
by heintz571
Summary: The group is having a bunch of fun at the rendition of William Shakespeare's play "Mid-summers Night Dream" This idea was given to me by some friends so here is the eleventh Doctor in a Tutu


**Here is a bit of a fun fic that I came up with encouraged by some of my Fanfic friends. Please enjoy and if you have the time please review. Thanks Flydye**

Title: Tutu's and Tweed are Cool

Author: flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (11th)/Donna and Amy/Rory

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just like to play with them a bit, and then I will give them back to the BBC. I also don't own Shakespeare but I do love his work.

Prompt Word: Immaculate

Summary: The group is having a bunch of fun at the rendition of William Shakespeare's play "Mid-summers Night Dream" This idea was given to me by some friends. So here is the Eleventh Doctor in a tutu. During this story Donna has remembered use whatever fix-it that you like.

Donna looked down from the box seat of the theater scanning the crowd for the Doctor knowing that in the crowd of tuxedos and fancy dresses his brown pin stripped suit would stick out like a sore thumb.

She thought for sure that he would be at the theater because of his admiration of William Shakespeare. Since the play was such a joy to watch, Donna didn't feel her heart ache as much at not seeing him yet.

As the lights dimmed signaling the second half was about to begin she sat back in her box seat and decided if she couldn't find the Doctor at least she could enjoy the show.

Amy looked on as the Doctor browsed through the wardrobe behind the stage, for an appropriate costume, "Come on Doctor, we stopped the alien thingy why don't we just get out of here."

Looking behind his shoulder the Doctor chastised, "Now Pond, that alien thingy was a Pausactor let us please show a bit of respect." He said as he moved to the other side of the rack of costumes.

"Okay so now that we have stopped the Pausactor why can't we just go?" She asked again.

Spreading the clothes that were hanging from rack, he stuck out his head causing the costumes to create a haloed effect, "Yes, Pond we could do that, but have you ever heard the saying that the show must go on." Then he pulled his head back through the bunch of clothes disappearing from his companions view.

Putting her hands on her hips Amy replied, "Yes, but that is why they have understudies just in case something happens to the lead. Let's just go and find that person."

Sticking out his head again Amy noticed that he had a wreath of grape leaves intertwined through his dark hair, as he replied, "Well we can't you see, the understudy was an a Pausactor too, I think it was the lead actors brother, but I could be wrong. You see the Pausactor always travels in pairs and when one leaves the other does as well."

Stepping out from behind the clothing rack Amy suppressed a giggle as she looked at the Doctor's outfit. He had a green body suit on with a black tutu around his thin waist, covering his shoulders he wore his tweed coat.

Without noticing the concealed laughter of his red head friend he continued, "And I need to scan the other actors to see if any of them are Pausactor's as well."

Rory walked in at the end of the conversation and quickly coughed to hide his own laughter and handed the Doctor a green set of fairy wings in which the Time lord put on immediately.

Doing a quick turnaround he asked the couple, "So how do I look, do you think I will pass for the part of Puck?"

Nodding her head Amy replied, "Yes, Doctor you look immaculate."

Rory concurred while hiding his smile. "Immaculate indeed, Doctor, now you better be going the second half is about to begin."

"Immaculate is good, very good, so I will be off." The Doctor hurried to the left side of the stage when

Amy called out, "Doctor, you are forgetting something."

Walking back he stated, 'I never forget anything Pond, Time Lord me you know."

Rolling her eyes she held up the key that incased the perception filter, snapping his fingers he smiled, "What would I do without you."

Pocketing the key he went to the side of the stage to wait for his cue.

Donna sat back feeling herself relax a bit as the play continued, then sat up abruptly as the character of Puck walked out on the stage. Noticing his absurd dress she looked around at the other people of the audience to see if they found it unusual, but everyone seemed oblivious to the new actor and his costume.

Looking closely she saw he had a head of mousy brown hair that seemed to constantly fall into his eyes and he was almost as skinny as the Doctor. Watching him intently she saw him move along the stage speaking his lines perfectly as he pulled out what looked like a sonic screwdriver.

As he pointed it at each of the other actors on the stage, Donna spoke softly, "Oh my god Doctor, what are you doing on that stage and why did you regenerate."

Jumping up from her chair she startled the occupants in the next box whispering quietly she said, "Sorry but I really need to go to the loo, too much wine at intermission."

Exiting the box she ran down the stairs to the backstage entrance. Once there a man stopped her, "I am sorry miss but no one is allowed back here unless they are actors."

Pulling herself to her full height she exclaimed haughtily, "How dare you presume that I am not one of the actors, I am the understudy of Titania, the director called me to come in because the lead is not feeling well. So if you don't mind feeling the wrath of the director as one of the lead actresses gets sick on the stage because you won't let me pass…"

Looking a bit scared the doorman opened the entrance allowing her to pass, "I apologize, please don't let the director know that I delayed your arrival."

Nodding her head Donna commented, "I will not let him know, I promise."

Walking quickly Donna moved to the side of the stage to wait for whom she assumed was the new Doctor.

As the Time Lord scanned the last actor he spoke Pucks last lines, "_Think but this, and all is mended:  
That you have but slumbered here, While these visions did appear." _Turning he exited off the stage and bumped right into Donna.

Looking at him Donna exclaimed, "I swear I think you get younger looking with every regeneration."

Still unable to speak the Doctor stared at her opened mouthed with his hands poised in the air as if to make a point.

Chuckling Donna continued, "But I must say your taste in clothing has not improved much, I think I like you better in a suit."

Breaking out of his silence he smiled at his former companion, "Tutu's and tweed are cool."

"You keep telling yourself that Doctor and maybe someday someone will agree with you." She responded cheekily.

Amy called out hearing the last part of the conversation, "Just wait till you see him in his bow tie and braces, and then maybe you can convince him to change once in awhile."

Smiling at the young woman Donna stated, "Yeah I could do that but then he just wouldn't be the Doctor anymore. Hi my name is Donna."

Amy looked at the other woman in surprise, "Amy, I am so glad to meet you but I thought the Doctor said you would die if you remembered him."

The Doctor interrupted the two ladies, as screams called out from behind him, "Lovely that you two have met but we have more pressing matters."

"What is that?" Rory asked as he joined the trio.

"Well you see Ponds, and Donna, all those people behind me are Pausactors and right now we need to run." He stated as he grabbed Donna's hand and started running toward the TARDIS with Amy and Rory closely in his wake.

Holding up her gown with her other hand Donna spoke breathlessly, "I am right again, it doesn't matter what face you are wearing you are always running."

The Doctor smiled at her glad she was by her side and replied, "Yes, Yes, still a lot of running involved."

Arriving at the TARDIS the Doctor and his companions quickly closed the door behind them blocking their pursuers on the other side. Breathing a sigh of relief as they leaned against the wooden door Donna watched as the Doctor rushed up to the center console his green wings flapping with his movements.

Calling out to him Donna asked, "Those Pausactors are still out there, what are we going to do about them?"

As he moved the activation switch he called out, "Nothing they do a fine rendition of "Mid-Summers night Dream" so why should we to keep the public from such art; besides the ones that were causing all the trouble are gone now."

Clapping his hands he smiled, "So where should we go now?"

Donna and Amy replied together, "Somewhere quiet."

"Okay somewhere quiet, so off we go."He replied glad to accommodate his two red headed friends.


End file.
